Mason Jennings
by Catie Kerwood
Summary: This story will flip flop from Riddick's POV and Mason's POV you'll find out who Mason is in the story. Rated R for copious usage of the fword and some adult things no, no sex but its brought up. Just check it out, I know the summary sucks.
1. Chapter 1: Riddick

Chapter 1: Riddick

Mason Jennings. The very name wants me to scream in frustration. She's one of Jack's friends, and she's okay, she pisses me off to no end, but she's okay. Listens to the fucking weirdest music you could ever hear, some band called Collide, and her favorite CD is the Vortex Disc 1 CD. I swear you'll go on an acid trip just by listening to that CD for too long. And since she listens to it with the fucking volume turned up all the way every time she visits with Jack, I've been through it. First your head starts to spin, then you start seeing things weird colors and shit. I yelled at her to turn it down one time and the little bitch told me to go fuck myself. That memory makes me chuckle. She knows exactly who I am, and does she care? Fuck no.

Every time Mason and I have one of our World War Five fights Jack nearly has a heart attack, like she's afraid that I'm going to kill her best friend. I actually got mad enough to draw my shiv one time. And what did Mason do? Yanked it out of my hand and buried it into my living room wall that's what. Caught me off guard with that one. I can't even scare her with my eyes, damnit. She thinks they're quote unquote "nifty". Nifty? What kind of fucking word is that? I didn't even know people still used that word.

Jack had asked me one time if Mason should stop coming with her on one of her visits. And I just thought back to when I first met Mason, I thought she was totally hot. And that didn't change when I realized that personality wise she's just like me, so I told her that Mason could keep tagging along. It's refreshing to be around someone that will actually yell back at you instead of cower away and apologize the way Jack does. I get the biggest kick out of Mason when she yells back at me, and an even bigger one when she tells me to go fuck myself. It makes me want to laugh and rip her throat out at the same time.

So that's why I'm sitting here on the couch with a pillow clasped over my ears trying to block out the sounds of Collide. But it keeps fucking coming through! This is actually the second copy of the CD; I snapped the first one in half. And was caught off guard again when she punched me in the nose, girl has a killer left hook I'll give her that much. Didn't break my nose, but it did bleed for a while. I almost killed her on the spot, but I just ended up with another hole in one of my walls, I never did get the one in the living room fixed.

But now I don't yell at her to turn the music down, not that it would do much good. You want to know why I don't yell anymore? Too bad, I'm telling you anyway. One time when we had one of our infamous fights we ended jumping each other, best sex of my life, it's a lot better when you're pissed as hell at the person.

Mason Fucking Jennings, the female version of me, but without you know the killing thing.


	2. Chapter 2: Mason

Chapter 2: Mason

Richard Bastard Riddick. I don't actually know what his middle name is, but it might as well be Bastard, it suits him better than any other name would. That's what he is, a Fucking Bastard. Ah well, nothing I can do about it. I piss him off and every time I do I'm laughing inside. I doubt anyone can get under his skin like I can. But I got to hand it to him, as much as a bastard as he is (and he's a big one) he's still the hottest man I've ever had the pleasure of knowing. Even though for him it would be displeasure.

I was honored when Jack first told me who this mysterious 'Rick' really was. Jack's my best friend and she trusted me with something as important as this. But Riddick blew up when he found out I knew, well not exploded, imploded is more like it. He just got really quiet before getting up, I could see that every muscle (and he's got a fine set of those) in his body was flexed and tense. And he just said very quietly and very slowly:

"Jack, we need to talk." I wanted to castrate him with a butter knife right there right then for the look of anguish and fear he caused her beautiful face to take on. Don't get me wrong, I'm all heterosexual and I'm not homophobic, but damn Jack is beautiful. Its her eyes, a lovely green color, I wish my eyes could be like that, instead of the murky brown that I have. Or hell I wish I had Riddick's silver eyes, his are just nifty. But he told me how he got them and I cringed, needles and drills...ick. While they were talking I left and went to a nearby bar for a stiff drink and ended up getting hit on. The guy tried to impress me by telling me that he was a merc and was after Riddick, he even knew where he was. But the merc is dead now, something he drank...

I got back to the house before they were done and was sitting in the living room, listening to my late great first copy of the Vortex Disc 1 CD of Collide, my favorite industrial band. Jack looked like she had been crying so I whipped my headphones off my head and confronted Riddick about it. Then the Fucking Bastard had the audacity to pull a knife on me; I just pulled it out of his hand and buried it in his living room wall. I wished I had camera right then, just to capture the look of surprise in Riddick's eyes. Jack and I went into her room and I comforted her, but she wouldn't tell me what the Bastard had said to make her cry. She dropped to an uneasy sleep and I left the room finding Riddick sitting on the couch flipping through channels with a scowl on his face. I grabbed my CD player off the cushion and sat down next to him. His eyes flicked to me then back to the TV screen, the scowl deepening. I wanted to tell him what had happened in the bar with the merc, but I didn't. If I did then he would jump planet and run. Jack would be devastated. I couldn't do that to her. So I just sat there, next to the Bastard.

Jack and I left a few days later, only to come back on Spring Break, which for our school (New Mecca University) was two weeks later. A few days in I was in the room that Jack and I share and put in my Collide CD, turning it up full blast and twisting my body along to the groovy music.

"Turn that the fuck down! I'm tired of heard it!" I heard the Bastard yell and I turned it down only enough to yell a response.

"Go fuck yourself Riddick!" that did it. He had come into the room, took the CD out and snapped it in half right in my face, dropping the shards to the floor.

"You gonna cry now little girl?" he had asked me.

"Actually no." I had said looking down at the fallen pieces. I looked up and punched him, right in that big nose of his. I know I hadn't broken it, I didn't feel it break. His head rocked to the side and he looked at me, a stream of blood coming from his nose, fire burning in his eyes. But I didn't back down not even when he drew another fucking knife. In a split second move I had a hold of his wrist and twisted the knife out of his hand, imbedding it into the wall. He pulled the knife out of the wall and I braced myself for a fight, but he stalked out the room wiping his nose on the back of his hand.

It got steadily worse from there our fights went beyond yelling, it was screaming. And they finally ended in one of us having to walk away before we do something that we probably won't regret later but wouldn't be good to do it anyway, poor Jack every time we fight it looks like she's about to have a coronary. It got to the point where I overheard Jack asking Riddick if he didn't want me to come with her anymore. He was silent for a long time but in the end said I could keep coming along on her visits.

Jack was out at the movies when we had one of our fights one night. And then right in the middle he kissed me! Caught up in things I kissed back and we ended up in his room.

The next morning we tried to act all lovey-dovey but shit didn't fly and we ended up fighting again. The next days were pretty much the same until he brought it up, or should I say I gave him the opportunity to bring it up.

"You're such a Fucking Bastard you know that!" I had yelled and he pointed a finger into his muscular chest.

"Yeah well you fucked this bastard! And enjoyed it too!"

"Oh believe me I was faking it!" I had yelled and we ended up doing it again! He probably needed to make sure I wasn't faking it, I wasn't.

So that's why he doesn't yell at me to turn down the second copy of the Collide CD anymore, and I don't make direct eye contact anymore. And that's why I'm laying on my roll out bed, thinking all this. Wanting to go out there and join him, but then reverting back to 'Riddick is a Bastard' state of mind. Number six, The Lunatics have taken Over the Asylum came on and I stood, moving my shoulders and hips along to the groovy beat, singing along with a huge smile on my face. My dance soon included my arms, twisting and turning above my head and in front of me. I had my arms above my head when I felt large hands slide from the wrists and down to the shoulders. I turned and faced Riddick who was looking at me without the goggles on. His silver eyes flashed down at him and they were coming closer. Soon Riddick was kissing me and I was kissing back, no matter what state of mind I was in. He broke the kiss and picked me up in his arms, carrying me out of the room and into his.


	3. Chapter 3: Riddick

Chapter 3: Riddick

I was completely derailed. Mason and I just went into a whole new level in our fucked up relationship. Sure we had gone to bed before, but those times it had been frenzied and furious, our bodies trying to expel the built up tension the best way we knew how. We wouldn't even get all the way undressed, just push clothes out of the way. It was over in a short while and a half an hour later, we would be back to our usual selves. But I lay there in my bed and looked at the sleeping Mason. She looked so peaceful, so beautiful. I ran a finger down her jaw and she moved into my hand.

There was no fight, no anything. I went to the room to tell her to turn down the music, even though it was on the only song of Collide's that I liked, The Lunatics have taken Over the Asylum, when I saw her dancing. She moved so gracefully, and that smile. Oh god that smile, so big so genuine. Her arms were up in the air so I went to her and moved my hands down her arms. She turned around and I kissed her, she simply (for lack of a better word) melted into me. So I picked her up and carried her into my room.

And now like I said, I'm derailed, mentally and emotionally. It had been wonderful, slow and passionate. The sounds she made under my hands, the way she whispered my name when I...a smile came to my lips that I couldn't get rid off as I remembered it. Her eyelids fluttered and opened, still half asleep she looked at me and a slow smile came to her lips.

"Hi Riddick." She said and gently pressed her lips to mine; a little surprised I hesitated before pressing back. But got lost in it without meaning to. I didn't try to deepen it; I just let the kiss be gentle and slow. After a little while she pulled back and kissed my chin. She gazed into my eyes and as if someone had flicked a switch, full awareness came into her eyes and she sat up, swinging her legs over the side of the bed and sat with her back to me on the edge of the bed. I dragged one long finger down her bare back, along her spine, and she shuddered. "Riddick don't."

"Why not Mason?" I asked sitting up, I slid towards her so I was sitting behind her and ran my hands up and down her arms. Wrapping an arm around her waist I pulled her back and yanked down the sheet, pulling her on top of me and covering the both of us with it. Rolling over I pinned her under me and nudged one of my legs between her thighs causing her to gasp. My head darted down and I kissed her, licking her bottom lip with a quick pass of my tongue. She kissed back, parting her lips and my tongue exploded her mouth. Hers slid against mine, her hands running down my back and I groaned into her mouth.

"Oh my GOD!" we heard and looked over, breaking the kiss, to see Jack in the doorway, I didn't even hear the door open.

"Jack!" Mason said. "I would say its not what it looks like but you and I both know that's complete shit. It's exactly what it looks like."

"Its about time! You two have been circling each other ever since you met." She said and I cleared my throat.

"Exactly, so Jack can you leave so she and I can get down to business?" I asked and they laughed. Jack left closing the door behind her, her music started across the hall in her room, and it was playing really loud. Probably to drown out any sounds Mason and I may make. I looked at her then got up clicking the lock on the door and then crawling back into bed. I held her in my arms, my lips crushed to hers. I was exactly where I wanted to be, in my bed with my woman in my arms, her wonderful body molded to mine.


	4. Chapter 4: Mason

Chapter 4: Mason

I woke before Riddick did and watched him as he slept. Damn he was a very beautiful man, not classically handsome but still irresistible. His arm wrapped around my waist in his sleep and pulled me closer, putting his face into my neck. He growled slightly against my skin and I shuddered, I loved it when he made that sound. His chest suddenly inflated as he drew in a particularly large breath and he exhaled, the hot air moving across my skin. He started to make small noises, indicating his own coming awakening. He pulled his face out of my shoulder and looked at me with sleepy, heavy lidded eyes.

"Mason?" he asked.

"Yes." I said and he smiled gently, it was a really nice smile. It was even nicer when he smiled fully. His hand came up and his fingertips stroked my lips, his metallic silver eyes fixed on them, his mouth open slightly. I kissed his fingertips and he cupped my jaw in his hand, kissing me gently. I parted my lips and allowed him to kiss me more deeply. After a little bit he pulled away and looked at me with a full smile.

"That is how I want all mornings to start off from now on." He said and I looked at him with sad eyes. "What?"

"Jack and I have to go back to New Mecca tonight. School is starting up again soon, and since the trip will be a couple days..." I let my sentence trail off.

"Damn, I keep forgetting that you're only in college. When's the next break?"

"Not until summer, and that's three months away." I said and he grimaced.

"Three fucking months being away from you. I may go insane." He said ending it with humor.

"More than you already are?" I asked smiling and he chuckled, kissing my forehead.

"So..." he grinned. "You wanna get in as much 'us' time as possible before you leave?" he said and I thought it over for, oh say, a second. I grinned back and we kissed. When we pulled away we were both giggling (Riddick giggling is quite a sight) while we pulled the sheet over us. He held me in his strong arms and moved between my thighs. I perked an eyebrow at him.

"My, aren't we happy this morning." His lips on mine stopped me from saying anything else. And well, let's just say neither of us said anything coherent for a very long time.

We were at the spaceport; Jack was standing a ways ahead of us to give us some alone time before we had to leave. Riddick and I had spent most of the day in bed, only getting up once to take a shower together. I chuckled at the memory and he grinned. His grin soon left and his face looked sad, his hand came up to stoke my cheek gently and I put my hand on his.

"I'm gonna miss you Rick." I said remembering his alias and we kissed gently. I desperately wanted to see his eyes, but he had his shades on to protect them from the harsh overhead lighting.

"Mason!" Jack said and I looked at her. "Our shuttle is going to be here any second."

"Okay, I'll be there in a moment." I said and looked back at Riddick. We kissed deeply, getting looks from the people walking around us and I pulled away. He kissed my forehead.

"You make sure call me." He mock-commanded and I nodded.

"Whenever I can." I said.

"See you in three months." Riddick said and I nodded again. I hitched my army bag further up on my shoulder and started walking away, he held onto my hand loosely and our arms stretched out between us before we let go and they dropped to our sides. I turned and walked back to Jack, glancing over my shoulder seeing him still standing there, watching us go.

Jack and I boarded the waiting shuttle and the glass doors slid closed, there was a jolt and it started to move forward, I turned and my eyes locked onto him, I didn't look away until I lost sight of him.


	5. Chapter 5: Riddick

Chapter 5: Riddick

Weeks passed slowly and almost every night I would get comms from Mason. She got her hair cut, so how it didn't hang to her elbows, but fell onto her shoulders in dark chestnut waves. Her eyes still glittered when she smiled and every time I saw her face on the vid-screen I longed to touch her skin, to run my fingertips over her cheek. Lost in these thought while standing in the kitchen, it took me a little while to hear the comm beeping. I went to it and pressed the answer button, Mason's face appeared in the screen.

"Hi." I said smiling and she smiled back.

"Hey." She said and we just smiled at each other for a little while before my head dropped.

"Damn I miss you." Her laughter made me look back up and laugh too. "How much longer?"

"A month."

"Thank god."

"Were you this way with other women? Or am I a special case?"

"What way?"

"Mushy, pining, longing."

"I'm not mushy!"

"You are so mushy. Jack!" she looked behind her. "Is Riddick mushy?"

"When it comes to you he is." He heard Jack's voice say and Mason looked at me again.

"See?"

"Okay, I'll admit it. I am a little mushy around you."

"You see? Denial is never a good thing." Mason said and I smiled.

"Why do you bother with me?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why do you keep coming back with Jack? There must be guys there who interest you." The thought of Mason in bed with another man sent hot anger coursing through my veins and I fought to stay in control.

"All the guys here want a doting wife. A homemaker, that'll stay home with the kiddies and have dinner on the table when they get home from work. Fuck that." Mason said and I snorted, any man who would try to turn her into a 1950's housewife wouldn't make it past the honeymoon.

"So, why do you put up with me?"

"Despite the fact that none of my previous lovers have ever given me screaming orgasms?" she asked and I grinned.

"Good god Mason!" Jack yelled. "More information about yours and Riddick's sexual life than I needed to know!" Mason and I shared a laugh at that.

"Ha! You know you enjoyed it!" Mason said and Jack laughed. She turned her attention back to me and her face set into a thoughtful pose. "Why do I put up with you? I like you Riddick; I like you a lot. Sure you and I clash every once in a while but I think that's just because we're so much alike."

"You like me a lot?" I asked smiling and she nodded.

"You fact you might even be someone that I could..." she stopped and I watched as she entertained the thought of (dare I say it?) love. It warmed my heart knowing that she was thinking of the fact that she could very well love me one day. The urge to touch her became unbearable and suddenly a month seemed forever.

"You doing anything tonight?" I asked.

"Someone's supposed to be coming over."

"I knew you were seeing someone else there!" I joked and she snorted.

"Sorry, not into incest. My dad is dropping by and we're going to go have dinner. I haven't seen him in a few years, he's been on this run and that." Mason said.

"Run?" I asked.

"He's a runner for some big corporation. No idea what the name is, he won't tell me, says its for my own good."

"Must be hell on his marriage."

"Oh no, my mom and dad aren't married, they never were. My dad got my mom pregnant many, many years ago when he was a run. He dropped in a few years later, found he had a daughter and wanted to be in her life. I must have seen him a large handful of times in the past twenty years or so."

"And you're not angry at him for being absent to much?" I asked but she shook her head no.

"Why should I? It makes no sense to be angry with him because he travels so much. It's his job, and he gets paid well, or else I wouldn't have been able to go to New Mecca University, being unable to fork up tuition." She said and I heard a knock on her door through the comm. "Speak of the devil. That must be him."

"Okay, have fun."

"Most likely will, I get along so great with my dad. Talk to you tomorrow Riddick."

"Bye."

"Bye." The comm died on her end and I shut mine off, smiling. I could wait a month. Then when she gets here, you can bet that we're not going to be leaving my room for a couple of days.


	6. Chapter 6: Mason

Chapter 6: Mason

I shut off the comms as someone (most likely my dad) knocked on the door again.

"Riddick gives you screaming orgasms huh?" Jack asked grinning up from her seat on her bed.

"Oh absolutely, and I mean ultra-sonic, only dogs can hear it, screaming. The man has got some very nice...bits and he's very endowed." I said on the way to the door and we both cackled. I opened the door and my smile widened. "Daddy!" I flung myself into his arms and hugged him tightly.

"Damn honey! You got so big!" his gruff voice said in my ear, his strong arms around my waist, hugging me back. I pulled back and he kissed my forehead.

"As always," I said. "You smell like cigarettes and whiskey." I stuck out my tongue, wrinkling one side of my nose and he laughed. "But I missed you dad." I said, relaxing my face and withdrawing my tongue.

"I missed you too Mason."

"Come in! Come in! There's someone I want you to meet!" I said and pulled him inside, closing the door behind him. "Dad, this is Jack. She's the greatest friend I've ever had." I said holding his forearm lightly and Jack's smile faltered, recognition appearing in her eyes. "Jack this my dad."

"Hello Sir." She said nodding at him.

"Do I know you? You seem familiar to me." He asked but she shook her head.

"No, I don't think we've met and I have a pretty good memory."

"Yeah so do I."

"What is that you do?"

"I'm a runner."

"Oh. Been that long?"

"Since before I met Mason's mother. Are you sure we haven't met?"

"Positive." Jack said and looked back down at the magazine on the bed in front of her.

"Come on dad," I said squeezing his arm slightly and making him look at me. "I have dinner reservations."

"Okay sweetheart." He said and looked back at Jack. "It was nice to meet you." He said and she made a non-committal noise, not looking up from the magazine.

"Bye Jack, I'll be back later."

"See ya Mason." She said, still not looking up from the magazine. I gave the top of her head a perplexed look and I led my dad from the room.

"So," he started, taking a swig of beer from the bottle and setting it back on the table. "You got a man?"

"Oh dad."

"What? I'm allowed to ask!" he said, picking at his half-eaten pasta and eating a forkful. "Well?" he asked around it.

"Yes as a matter of fact I do."

"Really?" he asked, swallowing the mouthful. "What's his name?"

"Rick."

"Just Rick?"

"Yup."

"What do you and Rick do together?"

"Play poker."

"Have sex." He said.

"I'm not even dignifying that with a response."

"You just did." He said and I felt my cheeks warm. "No it's okay, you're a grown woman I understand that. Do ya love him?"

"I don't know."

"_You don't know?_"

"I mean, he makes me happy, and I think about him all the time and just I don't know. I've never been in love before so I don't know how it feels."

"Fair enough. What's he do?"

"He's an ex-marine turned miner."

"So he'll take care of you and keep you safe. I like him even though I've never met him. Will I ever meet him?"

"I don't know."

"How'd _you_ meet him?"

"He's Jack's big brother."

"The girl from the dorm."

"Yeah." I said and silence bridged the table. "How'd you meet mom?" I asked, pushing my food around my plate with my fork.

"I was on a run on the planet she was on and she was a waitress in a diner I had stopped at to get some food. We slept together and I left, came back about a year later and found out I had a daughter. I proposed to her, tried to do the right thing but she said no. Said that I loved the job too much to settle down, but she said that I had to come around every once in a while and stay in your life. Somewhere through the years I fell in love with your mom, and I promised myself that if I lived to retirement I would propose again, hopefully she'd say yes this time." He said, relaxing back in his chair and looking down at his plate.

"She will," I said and he looked up at me. "She's loves you too, I know it." he smiled slightly. "Ya done?"

"Yeah I'm done." He said and I signaled for the check."

We stepped outside the restaurant and started to walk back to the dorm.

"Hey Mason?" he asked and I looked at him.

"Yeah?"

"Ya wanna see the ship I'm currently holed up in?"

"Sure why not." I said and we changed direction, going towards the spaceport.

"So how's school goin?" he asked.

"Pretty good."

"Ya getting good grades?"

"Pretty much." We walked the rest of the way in silence. "This is it?" I asked looking at the small craft sitting in the hangar.

"Its not much, but it gets me from point A to point B." my father said, his arms crossed over his vest.

"It looks like its been patched together from parts of other ships."

"It was."

"That's probably why then." I said smiling and he chuckled.

"Ya wanna go on board?"

"Sure." I said and he went up the small ship and jammed a button on the side, the ramp lowered and we stepped on board. I had to stoop down slightly to be standing inside the tiny ship. There was a seat at the very back that had cryo braces hanging down next to it along with cuffs. I perked my eyebrow at it but didn't say anything. "How do you sleep?"

"Cryo," he said and stood by a chair. "In this."

"Oh." I said and there was a sound from the comms.

"Sorry honey, but I have to get this."

"No its okay." I said and he went to answer it. I could barely hear the voice on the other end and I continued to look around the ship, seeing the gun rack. "Is that a GAT?" I whispered and looked at it, it was indeed a GAT. Barbed arrows stuck out of the end of the barrel, when it was fired the barbs would be attached to a net, trapping anything it caught effectively. "Hey dad?" I asked and he looked at me over his shoulder.

"Yeah?"

"I'm just gonna go, leave you to your call."

"Okay Mason. I'll see you next year."

"Okay, bye." I said and left the ship, leaving the hangar and walking past a group of guys going the way I came.

"Hey baby!" one of them said and grabbed my arm. "How about you and me go back to my ship for some fun?" I grabbed his wrist and tore his hand from my arm, twisting his wrist painfully and driving him to his knees. I stressed his wrist, just this side of breaking it, and he whimpered.

"Don't touch me." I said and pushed him away and walking away, hearing his friends laughter.

I got back to the dorm to find Jack already asleep and since our dorm was apartment style, we had our own bathroom so I was able to take a shower without having to go down the hall to communal bathrooms. I brushed my hair dry and got into bed in my pjs, pulling the covers up to my chin and falling asleep.


	7. Message

Wondering why this story hasn't been updated in like forever

Wondering why this story hasn't been updated in like _forever?_

See my profile for details!


End file.
